An Elegy for Sivar
Jaqduni'rakh dunai du ma'esh'ga, Thraqal Sivar! -"Prayer of the Sa'guk", Fourth Codex 6:13:17 ---- An Elegy for Sivar Based on the Wing Commander series created by Chris Roberts and Origin Systems, Inc. Story Created, Edited and Developed by Stephen A. Rogers Special thanks to Ben Lesnick, Christopher Reid, Barrie Almond, Brandon Strevell, Kris Vanhecke, Aaron Dunbar, Jason McHale, Wolfman, Quarto, Starfox1701 and the entire Wing Commander CIC community. Dedication This campaign is dedicated to the memory of Aaron Allston Founder of Wraith Squadron, Author of Claw Marks December 8, 1960 – February 27, 2014 For Daniel. Disclaimers This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/legalcode or send a letter to Creative Commons, 171 Second Street, Suite 300, San Francisco, California, 94105, USA. WING COMMANDER, WING COMMANDER II: VENGENCE OF THE KILRATHI, WING COMMANDER III: HEART OF THE TIGER, WING COMMANDER PRIVATEER, WING COMMANDER ARMADA, WING COMMANDER IV: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM and WING COMMANDER: PROPHECY, and all related materials are Copyright 1990-1998 by Origin Systems, Inc., All Rights Reserved. WING COMMANDER: ARENA and all related materials are Copyright 2007 by Electronic Arts, Inc. WING COMMANDER: FREEDOM FLIGHT, WING COMMANDER: END RUN, WING COMMANDER: FLEET ACTION, WING COMMANDER: HEART OF THE TIGER, WING COMMANDER: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM, WING COMMANDER: ACTION STATIONS and WING COMMANDER: FALSE COLORS are Copyright 1992-1999 by Origin Systems, Inc. No challenge to the ownership and copyright of any of these materials is made or intended. No permission for use of any of these materials has been obtained by the WCRPG Project, and we're all certainly hoping EA doesn't decide to clamp down on us for it... STAR CITIZEN, SQUADRON 42, and all related materials are Copyright 2012-2016 by Cloud Imperium Services, LLC, All Rights Reserved. No challenge to the ownership and copyright of any of these materials is made or intended. No permission for use of any of these materials has been obtained by the WCRPG Project, and we're DEFINITELY hoping Chris Roberts and company doesn't decide to shut this project down... Portions of this wikibook have been derived from the rules for The Edge of Chaos, A Wing Commander RPG, originally created by Mark Shotwell. A fair use document is available with the regulations for this game and is available for view on TEOC's official website at http://www.wcrpg.com. WARNING: This campaign consists of 100% matter. Any incidental contact of this book with antimatter in any form will result in a catastrophic explosion. All of the contents included in this campaign will exert an equal but opposite force to any force applied to said contents. This phenomenon is not unique to this campaign. The entire physical universe, including this book and its contents, could very well collapse back into an infinitesimally small space with little or no advance warning. Should a new universe re-emerge, the existence of this campaign in that universe cannot be guaranteed. Any reference to any life-form living, dead, or non-existent may or may not be coincidental and is probably intentional. ---- TABLE OF CONTENTS Chapter One: Introduction ---- =PART ONE: AN ELEGY FOR SIVAR= [[Elegy_Chapter_Two:_Nistalan|Chapter Two: Act One: Nistalan (Descent)]] #[[Elegy_2.1:_Tarakh%27ga|Part One: Tarakh'ga (For The Honor of All)]] #[[Elegy_2.2:_Dekh_aq_T%27kon_H%27hra|Part Two: Dekh aq T'Kon H'hra (Flight from T'Kon H'hra)]] #[[Elegy_2.3:_Bharg%27Yi%27nargrast%27hra|Part Three: Bharg'Yi'nargrast'hra (The Conquest of Demon's Eye)]] #[[Elegy_2.4:_Hukutav%27di%27ajji_Ar|Part Four: Hukutav'di'ajji Ar (First Steps)]] [[Elegy_Chapter_Three:_Vu%27sa%27guk|Chapter Three: Act Two: Vu'sa'guk (The Life of a Sa'guk)]] #[[Elegy_3.1:_Dyatahklanahn|Part One: Dyatahklanahn (Recruitment)]] #[[Elegy_3.2:_Dorihkin|Part Two: Dorihkin (Little Birdie)]] #[[Elegy_3.3:_Ni%27lavinga%27rag%27nithin|Part Three: Ni'lavinga'rag'nithin (The Governor's Daughter)]] #[[Elegy_3.4:_Gathvi_Anruni|Part Four: Gathvi Anruni (Just Business)]] #''Nislanbhak'' (Hunting Trip) #''Gathvi Gathwinhal'' (Business Proposal) #''K'harin'' (A Little Payback) #''Vimodaldyai Norg'' (Loose Screws) #''Huthrak Shintahr Thrak Keskesokokko'' (Captain Morgan's Riches) #''Ke'gathvi'' (Commerce Raid) #''Thrakthrak'' (The Ultimate Ultimate) #''Wi Du Kn'ga'' (Objects in Space) #''Ke!!!'' (Plunder!!!) #''Ukag Warakthraknagi'' (Shark Bait) #''Dalyai'el Ha'uz'' (Distress Call) #''Bhakilr'esh erg Yi'nargrast'hra'' (The Treaty of Demon's Eye) #''Amgaq Daiduxal'hra'' (Prison Break) #''Hugathga'' (The Big Score) #''Xha'hugath'ko'a'' (Stealing the Payroll) #''K'tothmo Ja'lan'ha Hukutav'har'' (Taunting Jezebel) [[Elegy_Chapter_Four:_K%27la_Maks_K%27rakh|Chapter Four: Act Three: K'la Maks K'rakh (Betrayal and Dishonor)]] #[[Elegy_4.1:_Kalkmaksmer|Part One: Kalkmaksmer (Pain and Bitterness)]] #[[Elegy_4.2:_K%27har|Part Two: K'har (Vengeance)]] #[[Elegy_4.3:_Wur_Bhari%27rah|Part Three: Wur Bhari'rah (Eviction Notice)]] #[[Elegy_4.4:_Aj%27k_Tatr%27a|Part Four: Aj'k Tatr'a (Battle Stations)]] #''Winhali K'varg'' (Hard Choices) #''Nislanma'in'har'' (Errand of Mercy) #''Dymga'qithi Hrai'' (Family Ties) #''Duxali'chur'' (Sins of the Past) #''Ko'hak'ha Nisk'' (Love's Labor Lost) #[[Elegy_4.10:_Rakh_erg_lak_B%27yaga|''Rakh erg lak B'yaga'' (Honor of the lak B'yaga)]] #''Daithrak Vrax erg Brajakh Talan'' (The Great Effing House of Brajakh Talan) #''Ikheri'k'dakonis'' (Clearing the Air) #''Dulanma Kal Thrakhrai'' (Before the Council) #''Kirhak K'dyapa'' (Young, Stupid Love) #''Lek'kor'lebalek'korasiva'' (The Troubador's Tale) #''Jaqahr Duso'' (Power Play) [[Elegy_Chapter_Five:_Gaththrak|Chapter Five: Act Four: Gaththrak (Sacrifice)]] #[[Elegy_5.1:_Tr'thrak|Part One: Tr'thrak (Showdown)]] #[[Elegy_5.2:_Ukta_K%27dyapayans_Thagin|Part Two: Ukta K'dyapayans Thagin (Little Big Horn)]] #[[Elegy_5.3:_Toth%27Yi%27nargrast%27hra|Part Three: Toth'Yi'nargrast'hra (The Fall of Demon's Eye)]] #[[Elegy_5.4:_Toththrak_du_H%27rekkah|Part Four: Toththrak du H'rekkah (Tragedy at H'rekkah)]] ---- =PART TWO: THE EPSILON SECTOR CAMPAIGN SETTING= Chapter Six: Epsilon Sector #Deneb Quadrant #Sa'Khan Quadrant #Antares Quadrant #Tr'L Rass Quadrant Chapter Seven: Miscellanea #Characters #Vehicles and Capital Ships #Commodity Tables Chapter Eight: A Treatise on the Kilrathi Language and Kilrathi Lexicon =INDEX= ---- NEXT: Chapter One: Introduction -TOP- ---- Category:WCRPG Missions and Campaigns Category:Elegy